Gin is nicer than he looks
by cool guy 33
Summary: what if Gin never really went with Aizen? And... why is the 3rd division so loyal to that freak? read, and find out... but Gin is the X factor for Aizen. even he could not predict what Gin would do. please review! I'm so bad at genres :P


Gin is nicer than he looks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

Gin really is nicer than he looks. But nobody knows except squad 3 and Rangiku. lets say Gin didn't go with Aizen... but stayed. So this is 2 months before Aizen planned to go with Gin and Tousen.... but even Aizen couldn't predict what would happen.

Nano was walking Hinamori ( I'll just call her Momo) "Isn't captain Ichimaru so weird and scary?" whispered Hinamori. ( sike! ) Nano nodded " yeah, he always has that freaky smile on his face! And his eyes are in slits! Whenever he looks my way I can feel his eyes! I feel like a mouse trapped by a cat!" she whispered back.

" he isn't so bad" said Kira. Both of them jumped and turned around " K-Kira!" stuttered Hinamori. Kira gave a small smile " hi" Nano stared in amazement " Kira! You were following right behind us all along?" Kira nodded and gave a small "yeah" Nano was still staring in amazement.

" but I didn't feel your reiatsu at all!" she exclaimed, Kira smiled " well you always have to be on your guard, because ca-" he cut his sentence short and said " raise your head, Wabisuke!" and whipped around to the south side of the hall, then about 2 seconds later Gin shunpoed into the hall and clashed blades with Kira.

Gin's grin widened " good, your gettin better at this Izuru." then he withdrew his blade and sheathed Shinso. Kira nodded and sheathed Wabisuke " thank you captain" he said formally. Gin and Kira turned to Nano and Hinamori, they were staring wide eyed " you attacked your own vice captain?" Nano asked with anger.

Gin nodded " yup! I do it to all of my members on a daily basis. Sometimes I skip some people and attack them on the next day or I attack them more than once a day. Sometimes I'll do it when their sleepin to!" Gin said cheerfully " helps relief my boredom to!"

Hinamori's eyes widened " oh my god, poor Kira-kun" she whispered. Kira then took out some papers " these are for you vice captain Nano" Kira said. Nano took them and said " thank you" then walked away with Hinamori.

Kira smiled " well, time for the gathering tonight, right captain?" Kira said casually. Gin nodded " yup, put up the barrier and put a do not disturb sign." he yawned as he said it. Kira nodded and shunpoed off to prepare for the party. Everyone in the 3 division finished up all of their paper work and went to Gin's back yard.

Gin was there waiting for them, of course he had sake and all the ideal things for the party. When they all got there Gin then told them the plans that Aizen had planned out " okay you all got it right? Don't look at his shikai, I'll be waitin for you. I havn't seen his shikai since my eyes are always closed. Now lets party!"

everyone then immediately started to party and laugh. They all talked to Gin who they all pretended to fear, and laughed. They shared stories and jokes, after all, this party only happens once a month. " cheers!" they all said and chugged it all down, Gin laughed " I think I'm a bad influence for ya all!"

everyone shook there heads " no! We aren't influenced that easily!" shouted a 5th seat. They all partied, Kira didn't get drunk ( even though he drank like, 3 bottles) and Gin didn't get drunk either. ( Gin drank like more than an average shinigami can, and should. I think he's immune to drunkenness.)

when the party was over everyone except Gin and Kira were knocked out cold. Gin's grin widened " well, time ta get these guys back to their quarters!" Kira nodded and they both said " ban kai release" ( Gin said "ban kai release level 2.) Gin grinned when they had just finished.

Kira smiled " so, 2 months right?" he asked. Gin nodded " yeah" they both then sat on top of a tree. They took a deep breath and smelled the open air, it had a faint smell of persimmons. They took in their surroundings, it was dark. The moon shined brilliantly over the night sky, and the stars danced around it.

It was beautiful the pond reflected the moon and there were constellations everywhere including Leo. It was Gin's favorite for some reason and he didn't know why. Kira smiled and started to feel drowsy, he then yawned " ahhh, what a nice atmosphere I think I'm gonna sleep in the tree tonight..." then he chose a certain branch and fell asleep.

Gin smlied ( OMG!!! it's a real smile!) " good night.... Kira" then Gin chose a different tree and slept. ( holy crap! Gin called Kira by his name! What a softy....) the next morning Kira found a blanket on top of him... and Gin was gone. Kira smiled and got out of the tree, then stretched and took the blanket back to Gin's room.

He roused the others and walked to the office, when he got there, Gin was doing his paper work and grinned " mornin Izuru" he said. Kira bowed " good morning captain" he said formally and sat down at his desk to start his paper work. Gin's grinned went up a bit and proceeded to do his paper work " he's gotten better at acting" he thought with a surge of pride.

Whew! Well, that's chapter one! I was writing this when I was in the car so... yeah well if you guys want this chapter updated just tell me in your reviews or PM me so yeah... well, till next time!

Yours truly,  
cool guy 33 :)


End file.
